


April Drabble: Remedy

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Home remedies, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: A crick in the neck provides perspective.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	April Drabble: Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

It had not been a long wait, but in the cramped space I’d had to hide in, it had been an excruciating one. I developed a crick in my neck that stabbed me with needle-like pain any time I tried to turn my head.

“I’ve had similar trouble over my knitting,” Mrs Hudson sympathized as I tried to lift a teacup. “I’ve a trick that works wonders, sometimes.”

I don’t know what was more surprising: that the fire-heated flannel cloth actually worked, or that with her standing close by, one arm around my shoulders, I suddenly missed my mother fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 25, 2020


End file.
